The Meaning of a Word
by Tzipporrah
Summary: "Brevity is the soul of wit" - Shakespeare, Hamlet. 100 word drabbles.
1. Cats

AN: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and it's all for my writing practice! I kind of have a problem with being concise while writing. Any sort of review would be appreciated.

What would also be appreciated is prompts! I'll take the prompt of the first reviewer for each chapter. Just one word is fine, or you could give a word and a character. Or a word, a character(s), and a more specific prompt!

* * *

Tsuna hated dogs.

That was a fact. But what others didn't know was that he adored cats. After all, they couldn't mow him down and tear him to pieces. Cats also didn't treat him horribly like his classmates and everyone else in Namimori did—they treated everyone the same way.

That's why when he found out that his box weapon was a lion—which, really, was just a big cat—and not a dog like Takeshi's Jirou, he was relieved and happy. Natsu was so nice and so supportive, and understood him so well!

Cats truly were his favorite animals.


	2. Line

AN: Remember! I'll take the prompt of the first review of each chapter! Until then, I'm just using a random word generator.

* * *

Tsuna winced as another crash echoed through the manor. The first crash was then followed by more crashes, shouting, and explosions.

His eye twitched.

Finally, he could stand it no more. Tsuna stood up, his chair rolling away behind him, and stalked into the decimated hallway.

"Die already, you shitty pineapple!" rang through the air. Dynamite flew everywhere, already sparking and smoking.

Tsuna caught a stray dynamite stick and pinched the end out.

"Hayato. Mukuro. Stop."

Tsuna had dealt with his Guardians behaving however they wanted the entire time they were here. He was finally going to draw the line.


	3. Sail

It was cold. Tsuna tried to huddle closer to his bed, but couldn't find his blankets

"Ah…I don't want to get up. Maybe Reborn stole my blankets again."

He suddenly became aware of a rocking motion and a pungent fishy smell.

Tsuna shot up, eyes flying open.

Blue. Blue as far as the eye can see and a white sail overhead.

"R-reborn! What's going on?!" he stammered out when he saw his tutor perched on a miniature birds' nest behind him.

"Mafia bosses need to know how to manage a ship."

"HIEEEEEEEE! That doesn't even make any sense!

* * *

A/N: I think that this could be the beginning of a One-Piece Crossover! Thinking about that, crossover or AU prompts are perfectly fine too.


	4. Movie Night

AN: My first prompt is from ntokozo (Ch.2) : the tenth gen ( tsuna and guardians) spending time together without the usual chaos and arguments! I hope you like it.

And thank you everyone for your reviews!

* * *

"Hey, what do you guys want to watch?" Tsuna asked. They were all piled up on the couch, seated in front of the TV.

"Let's watch _The Great Martian War!"_ Hayoto exclaimed, eyes glittering.

"Nah," Takeshi responded. "We should watch this year's World Series."

Chrome raised a hand, "Aa… how about _The Princess Bride?_ I heard it was good and I… never really had the chance to watch it before.

"I think anything is EXTREMELY fine!"

"Hn. Animal Planet."

"Well," Tsuna smiled. "We have the time, so why not watch everything?"

They looked at each other, then shrugged. "Why not?"


	5. Hyphen

AN: A prompt from a Guest (Ch1): Hyphen

I honestly don't know what I was on when I wrote this. (Not drugs. Don't take drugs kids!)

* * *

Hello kids! Today I will be teaching you the importance of a hyphen. Take this Varia assassin for example. Say hi Squalo!

Squalo here is Varia Quality, and he knows why hyphens are important. Hyphens can make or break a sentence.

For example, Squalo is having dinner. He is a man eating shark.

But if there's a hyphen, it becomes a man-eating shark, and then Squalo is a very sad dead assassin.

Squalo is Varia Quality though, and he knows how to both use grammar correctly, and how to kill sharks dead.

This has been a lesson on hyphens.

* * *

Don't forget to read and review! The first review of each chapter gets a prompt! Anything will do, except some pairings might be a bit iffy. You can give just a word or a theme, or you can give a full prompt. Ch. 3 and 4 still don't have any reviews yet!


	6. Ghost

AN: This is another generated word 'Ghost' It's about Chrome.

* * *

She was haunted by the ghosts of her past.

Her mother— so far away and so distant. Always telling her that she was stupid, weak, worthless.

Strangers— mocking her behind false smiles and sycophantic words, asking to mention this to her mother, maybe they could meet her?

And her abandonment by everyone she knew to a slow death without working organs.

But now, now she can chase those ghosts away. She has Mukuro, always at the back of her mind. She has Chikusa and Ken, no matter how much they pretended to not care.

And, she has Tsuna, her Sky.


	7. Dress

Lambo yawned as he opened the door. "Sorry for being late aga—Holy merde!" he yelped.

"Don't be late again! And what's wrong with you?" Hayato snapped from the front of the room.

"Buh, buh!" Lambo stammered, eyes flashing from the sight that had startled him to his seemingly unaware Family.

"What is it, Lambo?" Tsuna asked in concern, brows drawn together, "Are you all right?"

His voice rose in pitch, "What on earth is that?!"

"Hahaha! What?"

"I extremely don't see anything?"

"Um…is there something wrong, Lambo?"

"Hn"

"WHY ON EARTH ARE ALL OF YOU IN FRILLY DRESSES!"

* * *

AN: The answer is Mukuro. It's always Mukuro. You get a cut that you don't remember getting? It's Mukuro. You find yourself doing something strange? It's Mukuro.

Also, only Lambo sees this.


	8. Red

AN: From from ntokozo (Ch.6): red

Guess who it is. It's pretty obvious. Also, prompts are still available for many chapters!

* * *

Did you know that all the colors have different wavelengths? It's true! The visible spectrum ranges from 390 nanometers to 700 nanometers, and depending on the how long the wavelengths are, humans perceive a different color, ranging…

…I must be boring you now. But light really is fascinating. All you need to know, though, is that purple has the shortest wavelength and red, the longest.

You know that Hibari is purple. He's always attacking people whenever he wants!

…And me?

...I've given you many chances, but you've angered me for the last time. And when _red_ is provoked, it **_burns_**.


End file.
